


Doggie Daddies

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen buys a dog





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared walks into the house and is expecting to smell the delicious smell of whatever Jensen is cooking. But no - not today. He sighs and heads to the kitchen to grab the take out menus and head out back to see his babies.

 

He slides open the patio door and whistles. Sadie's head pops up; she yelps out a bark and runs across the yard. Jared kneels down. 

 

"Hey girl, you happy to see Daddy?" he grins as he pets and strokes her fur. Harley comes walking at a slow pace from the side of the yard. He woof's his low 'I'm a big dumb dog' bark and runs to him, licking his face and dancing around trying to get closer to Jared.

 

He ushers them inside and calls out "Jen! I'm home!"

 

Jensen had gotten half the day off due to serious Sam-centric scenes for the new season. Jared huffed out an exasperated sigh at the lack of an answer coming from his boyfriend. That's when he heard it. A high-pitched yelp. Coming from the bathroom.

 

He walks down the hall and opens the door. Jensen is on his knees in front of the tub. Washing a puppy. A teeny, tiny puppy.

 

"What's that?"

 

"A dog."

 

"Jen, that's not a dog," he snorts, "that's a rat."

 

"She's a Miniature Yorkie, Jared," Jensen tells him, pouring a cup of water over the dog's fur. "She's a cwute wittle baby, yes you are..." he says, petting the shivering puppy and talking in the most ridiculous baby talk.

 

Jared walks closer and peers over the tub at her. 

 

"You realize that Harley is gonna think that's thing's a chew toy."

 

Jensen barked out a laugh. "He's afraid of her. He yelped and ran across the floor so fast that he smashed into the patio door," he says, continuing to laugh through the whole sentence. "You're dog's a pussy!"

 

"NO HE'S NOT!" Jared says defensively. "He just didn't know what it was!"

 

"Sure thing, Jolly. He weighs what, 120? Marnie weighs two pounds, Jared...two pounds!"

 

"He probably thought it was a mouse. Hell, you're afraid of mice."

 

"Am not."

 

"Are too. Wait, Marnie? Are you serious?" Jared asks, folding his arms in front of his chest.

 

Jensen turns around and pulls the towel off of the toilet and wraps the puppy up in it. "Why are you being an asshole? You love dogs, you dick."

 

"I'm not being an asshole Jen...it's just - I might have liked going with you to pick out the dog. That's all."

 

Jensen walks past him into their bedroom and sits down on their bed. Jensen sits Marnie down between his legs and starts to towel-dry her. He pulls the blow dryer he'd plugged in earlier off of the floor and starts drying her. She stands perfectly still enjoying the heat from the dryer.

 

Jared walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down and looks at the puppy. He reaches out his hand and pets her. Jensen smirks, he knew that Jared would never be able to resist.

 

Jensen finishes drying her and drops the dryer to the floor and picks up a small brush and slides it through the puppy's hair. Jensen thought about brushing her long hair on her head up and putting the teeny red bow back in it like she was when he bought her...but thought better of it considering the way Jared was staring at him dumbstruck because of the brushing.

 

Jensen finishes and sits her on the floor and looks at Jared. " **WHAT**?"

 

"Nuthin'," Jared giggles, getting up off of the bed. "You hungry? I'm thinking we should order from that Lebanese place. That ok?"

 

"Yeah, that's fine," Jensen says through narrowed eyes. He knew that Jared was secretly mocking his dog.

 

~

 

When the delivery guy knocks on the door, Jared busts out laughing. There were two deep loud resounding barks echoing through the house, and one ‘yap,yap,yap’ behind them.

 

Jensen glares at him as he gets off of the couch to get the door.

 

Jared returns a few moments later with three large bags of food, and sets them down on the floor in front of the coffee table. He looks over at Jensen, who is still glaring at him.

 

“What?” Jared asks innocently.

 

“Like you don’t know…”

 

“What? What did I do?”

 

“You’re making fun of my dog.”

 

Jared purses his lips together. ”No I’m not,” he says, trying to bite back a laugh.

 

“Yes you are. You’re mocking my dog!”

 

“Jen, she’s cute. I love dogs – ALL dogs. It’s just…”

 

“What? WHAT?” Jensen growls, his eyes actually looking dark.

 

“I just would have pictured you with like a…a….”

 

Jensen folds his arms across his chest and cocks his head. “Keep going and you can share Harley’s big-ass stinky bed tonight,” he snarks with his eyebrows raised in that _oh so Dean Winchester way_.

 

“Cute little dog like that,” Jared finishes

 

Jensen stands up, picks up his dog, one of the bags and goes to their bedroom shutting the door and locking it.

 

~

 

“Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen….” Jared begs, knocking on the door. “Let me in.”

 

Jensen ignores him.

 

Marnie doesn't. She barks and barks every time Jared knocks on the door.

 

Jared, finally frustrated, uses his best skills from being on Supernatural and picks the lock.

 

He opens the door and finds Jensen sitting on the bed eating out of one of the containers...with his fingers.

 

Jared raises his eyebrows and looks at him. Jensen has greasy gravy splatters on his shirt from the sauces dripping.

 

“No forks in the bag?” Jared asks.

 

“No forks,” Jensen says, digging in the container and dropping a piece of lamb in his mouth.

 

"I wasn't making fun of your dog, baby," Jared says, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Jensen. Marnie walks up tentatively to Jared's side and sniffs his shoe. "She's really cute, ok?"

 

"Whatever," Jensen answers dismissively. "You can sleep on the couch tonight, 'cause you ain't gettin' any for a while!"

 

Jared sniggers, knowing that he's not serious. Jensen can't deny him anything. Ever. Jared stands up and Marnie goes into a barkfest, jumping at his feet, yipping ferociously at his ankles. Jared mock jumps at her and barks. Marnie squeals out terrified yipes through the house, runs down the hall and disappears.

 

It takes Jensen forty-five minutes to get her out from under the couch...which is exactly where Jared sleeps that night.

 

~*~

 

 

Three days later, and Jensen is still pissed at Jared. Jared asks him questions, and Jensen will answer him. Yes or no. That's it.

 

They work, and Jensen is perfect as Dean, snarking at Sam - aggravating Sam...and this particular episode - hitting Sam. It was a good day. Except for Jared...because Jensen's fist actually connected once.

 

Jensen **_really_** didn't do it on purpose. But it was still satisfying when Jared's stunned face looks at him. 

 

"You did that on purpose!"

 

"No."

 

"Yeah, ya did."

 

Jensen shrugs and walks away.

 

Jared sleeps on the couch again, but this time, it is his own doing. Tomorrow he was going to make sure to get a king-sized bed for their guest room, his back is killing him.

 

~

 

They get off work at a little after midnight; their driver Martin drives them home.

 

Jared gest out of the SUV first and heads up the driveway. Jensen stops at his car and unlocks it.

 

"Where are you going?" Jared asks him.

 

"Food."

 

_Wow, a different word for the first time in four freaking days_!! Jared thinks.

 

~

 

Jensen thinks on the way home that they need to make up. He knows that Jared was only playing with Marnie, that he wasn't being mean...he only jumped at her to be playful.

 

He gets out of the car, grabbing the bags of food from Jared's favorite takeout joint and heads into the house. 

 

"Jay?" he says, coming through the door.

 

He sets the bags of food on the side table and goes into the living room. Jared is lying on his back on the couch. Harley is laying across his legs, his huge head on Jared's stomach. Sadie is actually on the couch, under Jared's head, being his furry pillow. Marnie is snuggled up under Jared's chin, his huge hand covering her little body so she doesn't roll off him onto the floor.

 

Jensen smiles and walks over to him. “Jay, food's here.”

 

Jared moves his head slightly and blinks open his eyes. “Huh?”

 

Jensen leans down and presses a quick kiss to his lips. “Food's here, baby, get up.”

 

Jared props himself up on his elbows. “Baby? You’re speaking to me again?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry Jared. It was unfair of me to be pissed at you, I know you were only playing with her.”

 

Jared stands up and opens his arms, Jensen rolls his eyes. He was getting better with Jared’s huggy, touchy-feely ways; actually, he loved it – but he had to pretend to protest.

 

Jensen hugs him, his head resting against Jared’s chest. 

 

“Jen?”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

Jared didn’t answer him, so Jensen looks up.

 

Jared leans down and kisses him slow, his tongue pushing inside. Jensen’s hands come to rest on Jared’s waist, pulling him closer. Jared’s lips move from Jensen’s pliant, full lips and over to his jaw, down his neck to the junction of his shoulder. 

 

“I love you,” Jared whispers, causing goose bumps to dash across Jensen’s freckled skin.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Marnie yaps at them from the floor. Jared and Jensen both look down and Jared bends and picks her up. 

 

“Ok, I love you too,” he laughs when the puppy attacks his face with kisses.

 

“Food?” Jensen asks him.

 

“Yeah, I’m starving,” Jared answers, following Jensen. 

 

Jared puts Marnie down on the floor and watches as she scampers off toward Harley and Sadie. She turns three circles and plops her small little body right between Harley’s front paws.

 

Jared chuckles and smiles. 

 

“I like our family,” he tells Jensen, as his boyfriend turns the corner into the kitchen, grabbing the food off the side table.

 

“Me too, Jay, me too.”

 

~end


End file.
